Training Session
by PrussiaInMahPants
Summary: Vietnam/Germany Sick of being considered weak, Vietnam asks Germany to help her train ! Oh, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Weak. Defenseless. Dependent. I'm sick of being all these things, having to depend on my allies, I'm done with this. Naturally, I turned to the strictest and mostdiligent worker I know. T-That's why I picked him, of course. No other reason! Quickly I made my way to his house, hoping that he's home, I nervously pounded on the door.

Germany opened the door with his usually neat blonde hair ruffled up, and wearing only his red boxers and a loose shirt. Stammering, I tried my best not to blush, but of coursefailed miserably.

"G-Germany? C-Could you p-please…" My mind drew a blank. What was I here for again? Pulling myself together, I remembered my purpose. "C-Can you train me?"A surprised look flitted across my Germanic friend's face.

"Ja, of course I can. Tomorrow. Six a.m. Don't be late." And on that final note, Germany shut the door in my face, leaving me dumbfounded. That was…direct, but that's Germany for you. It's actually one of the reasons I like him so much. He's actually a very sweet fellow, but he has a very gruff exterior. His icy eyes have a certain warmth to them, even when he's barking orders at you. Nervous beyond belief, I decided to speak to my closest friends, which strangely are also Germany's closest friends. Sighing, I addressed my carefree companion.

"Italy, you know him better than anyone, what does he like in girls?" I asked my Italian best friend. Italy pulled out his thinking face, which he thought made him look serious. In reality, it was adorable and made me want to pinch his cheeks.

"Ve…Germany doesn't have much experience with girls….but he loves potatoes. So you should make him potatoes." Italy nodded, as if to add emphasis to his brilliant plan. I facepalmed at this, and laughed lightly. That's Italy for you.

"Ano...Germany-san has a hard time expressing his feelings. I would not be surprised if it takes him a while to figure out he does have feelings for anyone." Japan, my aniki, joined the conversation. This actually made me feel at ease. Maybe he's just as nervous as I am.


	2. Chapter 2

I softly rapped on Germany's door, waiting anxiously for him to come. The door opened and I saw Ludwig standing there, pristine as ever. Blushing and cursing myself for it, I smiled to him. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked at the floor.

Clearing his throat, Germany responded "Frau, you are ten minutes late. Start running."

My face fell, this wasn't going as I had hoped. Frau? Couldn't he just call me by my name? Thinking back to what Japan and Italy said, maybe there was a little hope. To my surprise, Germany appeared next to me in a black T-shirt and jogging pants. Biting back a laugh, I gave Ludwig an amused grin.

"So you're joining me~?" I mischievously raised my eyebrows.

"O-Of course, Frau. It would be most productive." He stuttered, not meeting my gaze.

"Please, call me Vietnam, no need to be so formal." I frowned.

"I-I thought it would be more respectful to call the girl I have feelings for b-by that." And with that, Germany picked up speed and ran up ahead.

Smiling to myself I thought, underneath it all, he is just a big softie. "Wait! Germany, hold on!" I tried catching up to him, but ended up tripping over an overgrown root. Hissing in pain, I grit my teeth. I had to show I was tough, how else would I gain respect?

Germany came quickly running to my aid. "Vietnam? Are you alright?" He crouched down to my level. "Are you hurt?" Concern showed in his icy blue eyes.

"I-I'll be fine Ludwig," I gritted my teeth, tying to stay tough.

Tilting his head Ludwig picked me up off the ground, with one hand under my knees and the other against my back. "You should be able to care for yourself, but there's nothing wrong with asking for help once in a while." For the first time, he stared straight into my eyes without hesitation. He carried me in comfortable silence back to his house.

"Ve~! I told you he liked you!" Italy cried enthusiastically when he saw us.

"I-Italia! That's no ones business." Germany turned pink and looked away from us.

"It's alright, Doitsu. We all knew." Japan smiled and gave me a knowing look.

"Si~! You were both pretty obvious." Italy chirped.

Germany cleared his throat, and I grinned slyly.

"C'mon, let's go to your room so we can fix my ankle~!" Cue Germany turning crimson, Japan stuttering that it was improper, and Italy looking confused as ever.


End file.
